L'intrus
by mapoucinette
Summary: Drago rentre du boulot pour retrouver sa petite femme et son doux foyer et pourquoi pas passé une meilleure soirée que ne l'a était sa journée malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, un intrus se trouve sur son canapé en compagnie de sa chére et tendre femme... Petit Os très court, bonne lecture.


L'intrus

Drago étais rentré du travaille complètement trempée, la célèbre pluie londonienne n'avait pas manquée ce jour. L'automne s'étais tranquillement installer, faisant oublier aux habitants de la grande ville que l'été et les vacances n'étaient plus d'actualité. Les parcs se colorais de magnifique feuille morte au teinte orangé et les enfants téméraires couraient dans les feuilles et la boue. Drago sur le chemin du retour, en avait même vu dans le Londres moldu avec de sublime petite botte en caoutchouc de couleur. L'appartement qu'il occupait avec sa chère et tendre sentait la cuisine et l'odeur lui donna rapidement une faim de loup. Après s'être déchausser et avoir fait un saut dans la salle de bain pour se sécher et enfiler des vêtements secs, le jeune homme était arrivé dans le salon pour y découvrir une bien mauvaise surprise. La devant lui, dans son appartement se trouver un intrus et pas des moindres.

« -Hermione, peut tu m'expliquer ce que cette chose fait ici !?  
-Bonjour à toi aussi chéri de mon cœur, je vais bien et toi ? »

Quand Hermione utilisait cette expression, Drago savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Mais il essayer quand même, le plus important était d'essayer. On n'a rien sans rien.

« -Hermione, j'ai passée une journée merdique. Rien ne va comme je veux au boulot et toi tu ramène un chat à l'appartement sans même me consulter ! Ou as-tu trouvé cette chose ? »

Dans les bras d'Hermione, doucement recroquevillé dans une serviette se trouver un petit chaton de quatre mois pas plus. Il semblait encore un peut mouiller mais ronronner allégrement sous les caresses de la jeune femme.

« -Je sais que tu avais dit pas d'animaux, mais il était dehors sous la pluie quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital et je n'ai pas put résister. Il s'est littéralement jeter sur moi quand il m'a vue. Tout apeuré qu'il était et mort de froid et de faim. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, ce n'est qu'un petit bébé. » 

Drago regarda de plus prés le chaton, maigre comme tout et le poil coller par les gouttes de pluies. Son poil était blanc et parsemé de tache rousse, ses yeux d'une couleur vert profond qui semblaient défier l'ex serpentard. De type européen, ce petit était probablement un chat de gouttière et qui dit chat des rues dit puce, maladie et un tas d'autres choses qui faisait frémir de dégout l'héritier Malefoy.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux que l'on fasse avec cette chose, il doit être couvert de maladie !  
-C'est un chat Drago pas une chose. Il est vraiment gentil regarde »

Pour illustrer ses propos Hermione caressa doucement le dessus de la tête du petit rescapé qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner. Drago souffla pour expulser l'énervement qui le gagner peu à peu.

« -On peut au moins le garder la nuit le temps qu'il reprenne des forces et qu'on lui trouve une bonne famille dit il le désespoir dans l'âme. »

Hermione sauta de joie et enlaça fortement son fiancé, même si le dit fiancé savait très bien que l'immonde sac de poil resterait à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent chez eux. Hermione avait toujours aimé les animaux, plus particulièrement les chats. La soirée se déroula tranquillement et William, le nom qu'Hermione avait donnée au petit chat en référence à Shakespeare, dormais calmement entre la cuisse d'Hermione et celle de Drago. La jeune femme avait les yeux qui pétillait alors que sa main caressée tranquillement le flan du petit intrus. Drago fut remercié de son acte « héroïque » tard dans la nuit et de la manière la plus plaisante te naturelle possible. Finalement pensa t-il alors qu'il était nu et couché contre sa compagne, il voulait bien accepter d'autre intrus poilu si sa pouvais tant faire plaisir à sa futur femme.

Voilà, petit OS tirée d'une histoire vrai, les personnages son a JKR comme d'hab mais l'histoire est là mienne. Bonne lecture. Votre serviteur, mapoucinette.


End file.
